Uninhibited
by panic-at-the-bistro
Summary: "Being able to watch his walls come down was probably the most magical thing of all." One-shot. Written for the BShiatusfics challenge. Will likely be updated with more stuff written for the challenge!


**A/N:** So I've had in my mind for a long time that Kurt might have some sort of cabin out on the edge of the wilderness (he seems like a country/mountains sorta guy to me), and the masterful execution of the concept in theyedoesnotSEE's recent fic just cemented that idea for me. So here is an entry for the BShiatusfics challenge, running with the 'vacation' prompt.

I promise I will stop writing senseless fluff very soon – I have a multi-chapter story in the works. Until then though…

* * *

"And then there's Orion," Kurt explained, waving his arm in the direction of another array of bright dots in the sky. "The hunter. These"–he gestured with his index finger at a group of three stars–"Make up his belt. Then these ones"-he traced a sort of polygonal shape around the three bright stars, obviously attempting to point out more-"Make up the rest of his body. Then you can see his bow arm over here, and his club just over here, raised above his head."

Jane nodded slowly, not seeing it at all. Of all the constellations Kurt had showed her tonight, she thought she'd be lucky if she'd been able to make out more than three or four. But the magic wasn't lost on her. Sitting under the stars in his arms as he talked endlessly about whatever sprang to mind was more than magical in itself. She could get to used to this side of Kurt Weller. Out here surrounded by mountains and trees, he seemed so pure, so uninhibited, and being able to watch his walls come down was probably the most magical thing of all. As he talked about the stars, describing the stories behind them, and how she could use them to find her way, she was certain that coming away with him had been the right decision. The winter had been unseasonably warm so far, and Kurt had thought that as good an excuse as any for them to get away to the little cabin he owned in the foothills of the Allegheny Mountains.

The fire that they'd built together was burning low now and without the radiating heat the breeze, although gentle, was beginning to chill Jane. He either noticed how she was feeling or felt the same, because soon after he pulled her even closer to him, burying his face in the crook of her neck and kissing the tattooed skin there tenderly. She shivered a little as his lips moved over her, tracing their way up her neck and along her jaw, eventually just barely reaching her own at an albeit awkward sort of angle. She tried to turn her head so that she could kiss him properly, but only succeeded in letting their lips brush lightly for a fleeting moment, and she sighed as they separated again.

"Bed?" he offered breathlessly, moving his head down so that his lips now began to make their way along her collarbone, and tugging at her sweater to expose more of her shoulder as he went.

She dreamily sighed her assent, and yet neither of them moved to get up. Instead Jane just relaxed further into his soft kisses, reluctant to let their night under the stars end. For some time longer then, they remained as they were and quietly revelled in this time that was just theirs alone.

The first time he felt her shiver with the cold as opposed to his caress, he stirred her from her reverie, and they began to wander back through the field toward the little cabin. They took their time despite the chill in the air, enamoured with this place as well as each other, stopping every so often to look back up at the great mountains silhouetted against the clear night sky, or steal a glance at the other by the starlight.

When they came to the threshold of the cabin, Kurt pushed open the battered wooden door and gestured for her to enter first.

"A gentleman," she feigned surprise and teased him with a wicked grin. That was all the invitation he needed. With an idiotic grin all of his own, he stepped through the door to meet her, swinging it closed behind him with one hand, and they were all over one another in a heartbeat. This time their lips came together with a delicate kind of urgency, and Kurt ran one hand through her dark, cropped hair while the other nestled comfortably on her lower back, pressing their bodies together. Her lips parted and when his tongue met hers the taste of her drove him crazy. Jane had both hands on his chest now, her left clumsily working the buttons of his shirt loose as she tried to focus on both kissing him and getting him out of his clothes all at once.

Never breaking the connection between them, they began to move towards the bedroom, tearing off items of clothing and discarding them as they went. They passed the tiny kitchen and the remnants of that night's meal – various saucepans, plates, and cutlery left on the benchtop by two people who'd clearly had much better things to do than wash dishes. In all their haste they knocked over a bowl as they passed, which tumbled with a great cacophony into the sink. Kurt was momentarily startled and looked around quickly, but Jane just took his face in her hands and dragged him back to her, laughing and flashing the most genuine, beautiful smile that he could ever remember seeing.

When they finally stumbled through the door of the bedroom and fell onto the bed together, mostly naked and completely captivated with each other, neither had plans of leaving it for a very long time.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I honestly don't know what happened here. When I started this it wasn't even supposed to be _that_ (well it's not smutty but I don't know what else to call it), I was honestly just happy to have a chance to write about mountains and stars and trees. Yeahhhhh, well that didn't happen. Reviews would be really appreciated if you have the time! Thanks for reading!


End file.
